


Intertwined

by Croc9400



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finnpoe - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Post TLJ, See Rian, this is how it’s done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400
Summary: Poe felt Finn come up behind him and he nearly froze. Finn’s hand was running down the back of his forearm, gripping it slightly. He stopped once he could touch the bare skin of his hand. Taking the risk, he shifted his hand a little so their last two fingers were slightly intertwined.





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Since we have noticed that Finn and Poe held hands at the end of TLJ [x](https://thegayspacebros.tumblr.com/post/168911727766/you-thought-you-could-stop-us-rian)

“No. No no no no no no no...NO!”

Poe was staring at a wall of rocks as the crystal fox snuck its way through the cracks. He sighed. This was how it all ended. The last of the resistance, the dozen or so of them left alive, cornered inside their own base, ignored throughout the galaxy. Any moment Kylo Ren was going to walk around that corner with stormtroopers in tow and slaughter them all. They were about to become nothing but a memory to all the beings in the galaxy who were counting on them. 

“Poe,”

Poe was torn out of his thoughts as Finn spoke to him. Finn’s hand rested lightly on his shoulder and he tried not to let that distract him. He just looked Finn in the eye and tried to hold back the tears that were welling in them. 

“Poe, we need to focus,” Finn said, “let’s start rolling the rocks in front of the entrance. It could buy us a little time,”

“Buy time for what, Finn?” Poe asked, a tear escaping his eye. 

“I don’t know. Rey, Luke, anyone who may still respond to our distress signal,” 

It was a pretty good idea, but Poe had been worn down. After the events of the past twenty four hours, all he wanted to do was curl up on the ground and cry. Maybe Finn would wrap his arms around him and the two would sit and wait for their inevitable demise. Maybe in those last moments he would tell Finn how he felt. Maybe Finn would kiss him just before the two of them were shot. Maybe their bodies would lay there together for hundreds of years. Maybe someone would find them eventually, together, and would bury them together. Maybe if there was an afterlife he and Finn would live together happily where neither had to worry about the other dying and leaving them. 

“Poe,” 

Finn once again snapped him out of his thoughts. He wiped his eye and sniffled. He couldn’t show weakness, not in front of the few people who had put the remainder of their faith in him. 

“Do what he says,” Poe managed to choke out. Finn quickly explained his idea and every able bodied person got to work. They started rolling the rocks all around them, moving them towards the entrance of the cavern. 

“Finn,” Poe said as the man was about to go help, “Finn, this isn’t going to work,”

“What are we supposed to do, Poe? Sit here and wait to be slaughtered?” Finn replied harshly. Poe was taken aback. 

“I don’t know,” he said sheepishly, “Finn I just need you to know…” 

He was interrupted by a rumbling sound. Poe looked at the large pile of rocks, convinced it was about to topple and crush them all. But that wasn’t what happened the rocks were...floating?

“What the hell?” Poe said, moving forward with Finn right on his heels. Poe saw the opening grow larger and soon enough light was shining through and he could see the outside. As he exited he saw a girl who he assumed to be Rey standing there with her hand outstretched. He felt Finn come up behind him and he nearly froze. Finn’s hand was running down the back of his forearm, gripping it slightly. He stopped once he could touch the bare skin of his hand. The contact filled him with something he hadn’t felt in years that he couldn’t quite describe, along with a little something extra he didn’t think he’d ever felt at all. Taking the risk, Poe shifted his hand a little so their last two fingers were slightly intertwined. They stood there for a moment until Rey made eye contact with them. Then Finn let go and left him, and the strange feeling quickly followed. Resistance members flooded out of the caverns behind him as he watched Finn and Rey embrace each other. 

Poe looked up the side of the ravine and saw the Millenium Falcon sitting at the top with Chewy standing at the ramp. Poe took one look back, ensuring that everyone was out. The only person behind him still was General Organa herself and she gave him the slightest nod, telling him to go. He walked past Rey, who had since stopped embracing Finn, and followed him up the ravine and to the Falcon. 

Poe counted off heads as they came aboard the ship and the number he came up with was sad. He didn’t want to think of how many lives they had lost, or almost lost. And he most certainly didn’t want to think about how many of those deaths were his fault. It had only occurred to him once it was too late that some things weren’t worth dying for; that there would be another chance as long as there were people alive to take that chance. He had realized this as transports were blowing up around him, but it truly hit home when he almost lost Finn. 

With Rey and Leia being the last two people needing to board, Poe moved deeper inside the ship. He saw Finn putting a blanket over Rose as she laid unconscious on the other side of the ship. He was distracted by that when he was joined by his friends, the ones who were still alive, as they relished in that fact. 

As he heard BB-8’s beeping he looked up and saw Rey talking to him. He left his friends and walked over to her, eager to get to know the person behind the name. 

“Hi,” he said, extending his hand, “I’m Poe,”

“I’m Rey,” she said, shaking his hand. 

“I know,” he said with a small smile, “I don’t know who talks about you more Finn or BB-8,” 

Rey chuckled at that before she went and sat down with Leia. He heard them exchanging words about the fate of Luke Skywalker. He looked over at Finn; beautiful, wonderful Finn. He would thank Rose a thousand times for saving him. He hadn’t realized it soon enough, otherwise he would’ve gone back for Finn himself. He wiped his clammy hands on his pants as he made his way towards Finn. 

“Hey Finn,” Poe said as he approached. 

“Poe,” Finn said, standing up up a little straighter. 

“Could I talk to you for a second?” he said, using his head to gesture to another part of the ship. He didn’t know where this conversation could go and he didn’t necessarily want to have it out in the open. Finn looked down at Rose then back at him and nodded. Poe lead the way into a secluded part of the ship.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Poe said the second they were out of earshot. 

“What?” Finn asked, confused. 

“Why didn’t you fall back? Why did you ignore me?” 

“I had a chance to save everyone!” 

“I told you to fall back! That was an order!”

“I’m not a part of the resistance I can do whatever I want!” 

“Not when it involves carelessly throwing your life away!”

“It wasn’t careless I was going to save everyone!”

“You weren’t going to save anyone! You were just going to delay the inevitable and you would be dead on top of it!” 

“I’m one person! One person versus the entire resistance, it’s an easy choice”

“No, Finn. If it was an easy choice I would’ve made it,”

“They took everything from me, Poe! Everything!”

“Well they almost took everything from me!

That stopped the argument dead in its tracks. 

“W-what?” Finn stuttered. 

“I’ve lost so much already,” Poe sighed, “if you had flown into that cannon, I…”

He was cut off by Finn who had wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. The moment of shock he felt quickly passed as he kissed him back, wrapping his arms around him as well. He pulled Finn as close as he could, thinking about how he had almost lost him today. 

As they pulled apart, they let their foreheads rest together while still wrapped in each other’s arms. 

“I can’t lose you, Finn,” Poe said softly, looking him in the eye. 

“You won’t,” Finn replied. 

Poe kissed him. There was so much that still needed to be said, but their kiss said it all. They held each other close, silently vowing to never let go again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending was cheesy but my creativity was running out and I wanted to get this out there because the last I checked there is no fic based off their hand holding out there.  
> Tumblr: [www.thegayspacebros.tumblr.com](https://thegayspacebros.tumblr.com/)


End file.
